My Regret & Mistake
by pjieon
Summary: KARENA AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA ITU ! KAU MENGERTI DO KYUNGSOO-SSI ?" "Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan padamu ? haruskah aku membuatkan kau makanan sekarang ? atau berbicara banyak padamu ? atau mengikuti kau kemanapun kau pergi ?
1. Chapter 1

Author : pjiyeon

Casts : -Kaisoo-Others-

Genre : Hurt-Romance

Rate : T  
Summary : _"Jangan pernah memberi-ku bekal makan siang lagi, memperhatikannku, mengikutiku, dan hentikan semua yang bersangkutan pada diriku ! KARENA AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA ITU ! KAU MENGERTI DO KYUNGSOO-SSI ?" "Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan padamu ? haruskah aku membuatkan kau makanan sekarang ? atau berbicara banyak padamu ? atau mengikuti kau kemanapun kau pergi ? atau menanyakan keadaan mu sekarang ? bukankah kau membenci semua itu ? sebenarnya, apakah aku pernah satu kali saja terlihat benar dimatamu ?"_

Desclaimer :Hai-hai ini ff perdana-ku mian kalo OOC, OOT, dan ini FF YAOI please don't flaming, bash and plagiat. Author juga manusia, punya rasa punya hati jangan samakan dengan pisau belati.

Author POV

"Kyaa itu diaaaa"  
"Wah dia memang benar-benar sempurna"  
"Benar, beruntung sekali mereka yang dapat menjadi namja chingunya"  
Semua murid yang ada di EXO High School sangat memuja-muja dia seorang, siapa lagi kalo bukan seorang Kim Jong In yang mempunyai karisma dan ketertarikan yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Kim Jong In, namja yang disebut-sebut itu memiliki banyak namja chingu yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru sekolah itu sangat populer dikalangan para siswa-siswi. Walaupun dia seorang_ 'Playboy', _masih banyak namja yang berharap bisa berkesempatan untuk menjadi namja chingunya. Termasuk namja yang memiliki mata bulat yang besar ini..  
"Sun-Sunbae, i-ini aku membawakan bekal makan siang untuk-mu. terimalah" ucap Kyungsoo gugup di depan Jong In sambil menyodorkan sekotak bekal makanan yang pasti dijamin rasa-nya enak  
"Oh benarkah ? terimakasih" ucap Jong In lalu membuka isi kotak tersebut  
"Ne cheonmaneyo sunbae"  
"Aih ini spagheti kimchi ? aku tidak menyukainya, dan dari presentasinya pun terlihat tidak menarik"  
"Chagi, kau sedang apa ? jadi tidak kita membeli makanan dan bubble tea?" ucap seorang namja yang bergelayut mesra di lengan Jong In  
"Tidak ada, kajja kau pasti laparkan chagi ?" ucap Jong In menyerahkan kotak tadi lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Miris sekali, ini adalah penolakan yang dilakukan Jong In etah kesekian kalinya dan semua alasan Jong In saat Kyungsoo memberikan bekal makan siang yang susah payah ia buat dan berakhir dengan ucapan yang terukir manis dari bibir Jong In_ 'aku tidak menyukainya, dan dari presentasinya pun terlihat tidak menarik'_. Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang bodoh, sudah banyak catatan pribadi yang ia miliki tentang kai. Semua makanan yang pernah dibuat Kyungsoo tidak dimasak ulang olehnya, dia terus mencari tahu apa yang Jong In sukai. Tapi semuanya ditolak mentah-mentah. Apakah Jong In punya masalah dengan selera makan ? Kyungsoo rasa tidak, karena dia sering melihat Jong In membeli jajanan dikantin yang sama persis dibuat oleh Kyungsoo. Sakit hati ? Semua itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari yang dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo, bagaimana tidak ? Kyungsoo adalah adik kelas Jong In yang mencintai Jong In dan selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk Jong In. Tapi apa balasannya ? Jong In selalu tidak mengindahkan apa yang selalu Kyungsoo berikan pada namja yang memiliki kulit tan itu.

~0~

Kyungsoo POV

Hari ini adalah tugas piket-ku, jadi setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi aku tidak dapat langsung meninggalkan kelas, melainkan harus membersihkannya terlebih dahulu. Hari ini aku sendiri karena teman piket yang sekaligus sahabat-ku tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, sedangkan yang lainnya ? Huh mereka langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas sebelum Suho sang ketua kelas berteriak mengingatkan siapa-siapa yang mempunyai jadwal piket untuk besok. Ya, kebiasaan dirinya adalah selalu berteriak, karena pada dasarnya anak-anak dikelasku seperti anak TK yang sulit untuk diatur.  
"Kyungsoo-ah, kau piket seorang diri ?" tanya Suho  
"Tidak, beramai-ramai" jawabku asal. Sudah jelas dia melihat-ku piket seorang diri saja, kenapa bertanya lagi -_-"  
"Ck, kau ini sensitif sekali " cibirnya  
"Jelas-jelas kau melihatku piket sendirian, kenapa bertanya ?"  
"Memang apa susahnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan satu kata saja _'iya' _selesaikan ?"  
"Kau cepat pergi atau aku meninggalkan kelas ini begitu saja, tanpa membersihkannya terlebih dahulu" ucap ku datar padanya  
"Baiklah Kyungsoo-ah aku kan hanya bercanda. arraseo galkeyo, hati-hati dibelakang lemari itu ada hantu" ucapnya sambil berlari meninggalkan ku seorang diri didalam kelas.  
"Yaaaa kau mau cari mati ?" hah orang itu selalu saja menggoda-ku. Aku melanjutkan membersihkan kelasku  
dan akhirnya selesai. Aku bergegas untuk pulang, tapi saat memalui koridor aku mendengar suara-suara aneh. Tepatnya di kelas 3-F. aku memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari jendela yang lumayan tinggi jadi aku harus berjinjit. Memang jiga dikatagorikan sebagai namja, tinggi badanku sedikit lebih pendek dari namja lainnya. Eh, tapi banyak juga namja yang mempunyai tinggi badan seperti-ku yaitu Baekhyun sahabatku.  
"Enggh Jong In ahh, cepatlahhh"astagah i-itu adalah Jong In sunbae yang sedang melakukan _'aktivitas' _orang dewasa saat mereka sudah melangsungkan pernikahan. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, namja yang berbeda dari namja yang aku temui dikantin tadi. ~kringggg ~kringggg ~kringgg ~kringggg ~kringgg  
Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk, segera aku berlari dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan mereka yang sedang errr bercumbu dengan liar. Aku berharap semoga tadi suara yang keluar dari ponsel-ku tidak terdengar. Jujur aku syok melihat pemandangan itu, Dia kembali menebar jarum-jarum dihatiku. Tidak bisakah dia setidaknya berkelakuan baik didepanku. Mimpi sekali, memangnya aku ni siapanya dia ? Air mata ? ah itu sesuatu yang sudah kualami setiap harinya juga. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya ? Arghh aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Jong In POV

Saat ini aku sedang melakukan jam _'olahraga'_ tambahan-ku bersama namja yang barus aja aku beri gelar sebagai namja chingu-ku yang ke berapa yah ? Ah aku lupa. Dia sangat penurut sekali, baru beberapa menit aku berpacaran dengan-nya dia bahkan bersedia _'melakukannya'_ dengan-ku dan masih dilingkungan sekolah pula. Sungguh desahan yang keluar dari bibir manisnya sangatlah seksi yang mampu membuatku yang semakin bernafsu dibuatnya. Ohhh surga dunia. Jujur saja, aku adalah namja yang paling popupler di EXO High School banyak namja yang me-ngantri menjadi namja chinguku, dan bahkan bersedia melakukan apa saja yang aku pinta hahaa menyenangkan sekali bukan ? dan Oh ya, aku juga punya stalker yang selalu mengikuti-ku disekolah maupun dirimah, ya dia adlah namja yang memiliki mata bulat dan besar itu, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Kyungsoo. Aku sangat membencinya, kenapa ? Apa yang akan orang bilang jika aku berpacaran dengan namja seperti dia ? pintar ? tidak, menarik ? tidak, kaya raya ? juga tidak. Tapi aku heran kenapa dia tidak bosan-bosannya mengejarku, memperhatikannku yang sering ku balas dengan dingin, sinis, membentak, dan tak jarang aku juga mengabaikan-nya ketika dia bebricara denganku. Bahkan seperti saat istirahat makan siang tadi, kalau ku pikir-pikir sudah berapa puluh kali aku menolak bakal bawaannya dengan kata-kata yang terlontar indah dari bibir seksi ku. Apa dia tidak sakit hati ? kebanyakan murid yang mendekatiku yang kuperlakukan seperti apa yang ku perlakukan pada si nerd Kyungsoo, langsung menyerah bahkan menjauh dariku. Aku ingin membuatnya seperti itu juga tapi kenapa dia malah semakin menjadi-jadi? Argghh Aku harus membuatnya menjauh dariku.  
"Enggh Jong In ahh, cepatlahhh" ucap Sehun dengan nada menggoda, astaga aku telah memikirkan orang tidak penting jelas dibawahku saat ini ada namja yang jauh eh tidak sangat jauh apabila dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo.  
"Arraseo chagia, tahan sebentar ne ? " ucap ku lembut pada Sehun. Baiklah ini sesuatu yanga menyenangkan dalam hidupku.

~kringggg ~kringggg ~kringgg ~kringggg ~kringgg. Eh itu seperti suara panggilan masuk mungkinkah ponsel Sehun yang berdering ?  
"Chagia apahhkah itu suara ponsel-mu ?" tanya ku pada Sehun yang sedang merem-melek.. Aih lucu sekali dia  
"Ann-ahh Anniyo"  
Aneh, itu bukan bunyi ponsel ku dan juga Sehun, lalu itu bunyi ponsel siapa ?. Apakah adara orang yang melihat _'aktivitas'_ kami ? Para seonsaengnim tidak mungkin lewat koridor ini, karena untuk apa mereka harus memutar dua kali, Jika ada koridor yang lebih cepat mereka leawati. Jika itu murid, siapa yang pulang sekolah selambat ini ? Apakah itu si stalker yang menyebalkan dan memuakkan itu ? Huh dasar orang gila. Tapi aku senang karena dia menyukaiku jadi aku bisa mempermainkan-nya.

~0~

Author POV

Waktu terus begulir. detak jam pun berganti. Semua kebiasaan yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo untuk Kim Jong In seorang tidaklah pernah berubah dan ia tidak pernah bosan untuk mendapatkan kata-kata yang indah keluar dari bibir Jong In. Seperti saat ini irinya telah menyiapkan bekal makanan yang nanti-nya juga akan ditolak lagi mungkin.

Saat itu Kyungsoo sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah dan dari jauh ia sudah melihat sosok Jong In yang sedang, apa lagi kalau bukan bermesraan dengan seorang namja yang BERBEDA lagi. Pemandangan yang berkesan biasa bagi Kyungsoo.  
Puk seseorang menepuk pundak Kyungsoo  
"Annyeong pororo, tumben kau datang lebih pagi hari ini. Apa kau tidak lelah membersihkan kelas kemarin setelah pulang sekolah. Taukah kau kata yang mampu ku ucapkan saat melihat kelas kita ? Kata itu adalah Luar Biasa. Kelas menjadi bersih sekali, kau memang hebat pororo" Ucap Suho sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo  
"Pertama aku bukan pororo, kedua terimaksih untuk apresiasi-mu, ketiga singkirkan tangan-mu dari kepalaku skarang" ucap Kyungsoomenepis tangan Suho yang ada di kepalanya dan berlalu meninggalkan Suho tapi malah dikejar dan tahukan kelakuan Suho pada Kyungsoo ? Suho selalu membuat Kyungsoo naik darah.

Jong In yang tak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan diantara dua insane yang kurang memiliki tinggi badan itu, menarik kesimpulan bahwa kemari orang yang melihat _'aktivitasnya'_ bersama Sehun adalah Kyungsoo. Jong In hanya ber-smirk ria mendengarnya. 'Jadi orang itu adalah kau' batin Jong In dalam hati.

~0~

Jam istirahat makan siang telah terdengar merdu disetiap telinga murid EXO High School. Yap, semua murid pasti menantikan itu. Sama seperti Kyungsoo yang juga ingin mengantarkan kewajibannya pada Jong In.  
Setelah sampai dikantin, Kyungsoo celingak-celinguk mencari sosok namja yang dicintainya  
"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ah kau pasti sedang mencari ku kan ?" Kyungsoo kaget mendengar suara itu, tubuhnya menegang tidak pernah sama sekali dalam hidupnya Jong In lebih dahulu menyapa Kyungsoo. Sontak ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan  
_Byurrrrr_ satu gelas bubble tea mendarat dengan mulus di seragam sekolahnya  
"Ahh mianhe kau berbalik begitu cepat dan dekat sekali dengan-ku. Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkannya" tutur Jong In dengan raut wajah yang di dramatisir menyedihkan  
"Gwenchanayo sunbae, aku dapat membersihkannya dan ini aku telah membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk mu" ucap Kyungsoo pada Jong In dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya 'manis' batin Jong In  
"Gomawo" kata Jong In lalu membuka kotak bekal tersebut lalu dengan sengaja menumpahkan isinya ke atas kepala Kyungsoo, maklum Jong In jauh lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo  
_Syurrrr _semua isi dari kotak bekal tersebut meluncur dengan indah dari atas kepala Kyungsoo. Alhasil sekarang Kyungsoo seperti zombie yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam warna yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susunya.  
"Omona, yaa siapa yang mendorong ku dari belakang sih ?" ucap Jong In dengan keras tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Huh jelas Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa tidak ada orang lain dibelakang Jong In.  
"Kyungsoo-ah mianhe. Berikan aku nomor ponsel-mu supaya nanti baju seragam-mu akan ku laundry" tutur Jong In dengan nada yang dibut-buat. Kyungsoo kehabisan perbendaharaan kata, apa sosok orang yang ada didepannya ini sangat membencinya ?. Dengan tangan gemetar Kyungsoo memberikan ponselnya  
"I-ini sunbae". Kai lalu mengutak-atik ponsel Kyungsoo lalu memberikannya kembali  
~kringggg ~kringggg ~kringgg ~kringggg ~kringgg "Wow bunyi-nya sangat persis, dengan apa yang ku dengar didepan kelas 3-F" ucap Jong In dengan nada meyindir. Sontak Kyungsoo kaget dan membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat, Jong In melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo lalu berkata  
"Jangan pernahmemberi-ku bekal makan siang lagi, memperhatikannku, mengikutiku, dan hentikan semua yang bersangkutan pada diriku ! KARENA AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA ITU ! KAU MENGERTI DO KYUNGSOO-SSI ? ucap kai penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Kyungsoo mendengar itu menundukkan wajahnya karena tidak kuat menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ingin keluar dari matanya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jong In sendirian dikantin. Kebetulan suasana dikantin saat itu sedang sepi.

~0~

Yes, kau berhasil Kim Jong In. Kau telah menyingkirkan si mata burung hantu itu dari hidupmu.  
"Tapi apakah sikapku tadi berebihan ? Ah, masa bodo. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu" ucap Jong In lalu pergi menuju kelas-nya. Tapi belum sampai dikelas Jong In menemukan sebuah tontonan gratis.

"Kau sudah tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang ? Jauhi Jong In sunbae kami tidak mau hidupnya terganggu hanya karena seseorang yang tidak penting seperti dirimu" Ucap namja berkacamata  
"Kau seharusnya sadar dari dulu kalau Jong In sunbae itu tidak menyukai-mu" sahut yang lain  
"Sadar diri sedikitlah, status sosial-mu itu berbeda jauh dengannya" Yap ketiga namja tadi langsung pergi melewati Kyungsoo dan sebelum itu mereka memperparah keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Terpaksa Kyungsoo harus ke kamar mandi dan mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian sekali bukan menjadi Kyungsoo ?

Kyungsoo POV

"Menyedihkan sekali dirimu Kyungsoo, lihatlah penampilan-mu sekarang sangatlah mengerikan" ucapku pada diriku sendiri setelah melihat keadaan-ku didepan cermin  
"Haruskah aku meyerah sekarang ?"  
"Sebegitu bencinya-kah dia kepada ku ?"  
"Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya ?"  
"Bahkan sekalipun aku tidak berfikir untuk meninggalkannya"  
"Haruskah aku melupakan dirinya ?"  
Cesss... airmata turun dengan indahnya dari kedua mataku. Menyedihkan sekali kehidupan asmara-ku ini  
Baiklah malam ini akan kurenungkan dengan sematang-matangnya keputusan yang akan ku ambil untuk tetap mencintainya atau meninggalaknnya

~0~

Author POV

Sang Fajar telah menampakkan dirinya kembali. Yap keputusan telah dibuat oleh seorang Do Kyungsoo untuk tidak mencoba meninggalkan Jong In, ia tetap mempertahankan cintanya dan ia juga tahu konsekuensinya. Sekarang ini Kyungsoo sedang berjalan-jalan sore untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang menantikan betapa ia di bully nanti oleh penggemar Jong In ataupun dengan Jong In sendiri.  
Tiba-tiba sudut mata Kyungsoo menagkap pemandangan dimana banyak orang berkerumun membicarakan sesuatu, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya penasaran dan secara otomatis kedua kakinya melangkah ke tempat tersebut lalu bertanya pada seorang ajushi yang tidak dikenalnya yang ikut juga berkerumun disana  
"Ada apa ajushi ?"  
"Aku juga tidak tahu anak muda, tapi sepertinya ada korban tabrak lari" jawab ajushi tersebut  
"Benarkah ?"  
"Eum, lihat saja" saran ajushi itu pada Kyungsoo.  
"Permisi-permisi" ucap Kyunsoo untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas  
Sontak Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya  
"Sun-sunbae ?"  
"Kau mengenal anak muda ini, nak ?" ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya  
"Ne ajuhma, dia adalah senior ku di sekolah" jawab Kyungsoo apa adanya  
"Tolong bantu aku untuk memanggil ambulance, sepertinya dia kritis sekarang jeball juseyo" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menahan tangis-nya. Haihh sudah berapa ratus kali dirinya harus menangisi seorang KIM JONG IN

~0~

At Hospital

Untungnya Jong In beberapa waktu lalu mencoba untuk me-misscall dirinya walaupun berakhir menyakitkan.  
"An-Annyeong ajuhma i-ini aku Kyungsoo, a-aku ingin memberitahu bahwa sekarang Jo-Jong In sunbae berada di-dirumah sakit SM"  
'Benarkah memangnya apa yang terjadi, apa lukanya parah, Jong In baik-baik saja kan ?'  
"Ak-aku juga ti-tidak tahu pasti ajuhma, ta-tapi sekarang ini Jo-Jong In sunbae se-sedang ada diruang I-ICU"  
'Apa ? kau ini siapanya Jong In ?'  
"Se-sebenarnya Jo-Jong In sunbae adalah kor-korban tabrak la-lari ajuhma, aku ini ada-adalah hoobae-nya"  
'Apa kau yang meyebabkan Jong In kecelakaan ?'  
"Bu-bukan aku ajuhma"  
"Permisi apa anda keluarga dari saudara Kim Jong In ?" tanya sang euisa  
"Ak-aku.. aku iya, aku adalah keluarga dari Kim Jong In dok" jawab Kyungsoo yang awalnya ragu tapi entah darimana ia mendapat kekuatan untuk menegaskan ucapan-nya  
"Baiklah mohon anda ikut saya sekarang" pinta sang euisa, lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo  
"Ajuhma, bisakah sekarang anda datang kesini ? spertinya keadaan Jong In sangatlah serius"  
'Bagaimana-ya ? aku belum bertemu dengan client ku, baiklah akan ku suruh Imo-nya Jong In melihat kondisinya, sudah dulu ya' Pippp  
Syok mungkin itu yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo saat ini, bagaimana bisa seorang eomma tidak memperdulikan keadaan anaknya yang sedang kritis demi pekerjaan ? Kyungsoo dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa sebenarnya Jong In bersal dari keluarga broken home.

"Apa yang ingin euisa katakan pada-ku ? apakah sesuatu terjadi pada Jong In ?"  
"Jong In mengalami luka yang sangat parah,kecelakaan meyebabkan kedua pinggang-nya terhimpit sehingga menyebabkan kedua ginjalnya rusak. Kita harus segera meng-transplantasi ginjal Jong In, jika tidak maka nyawanya akan terancam"  
"Lakukan apapun yang dapat menyembuhkan-nya euisa, aku mohon" ucap Kyungsoo berlinang air mata  
"Aku mengerti keadaan mu, apa kau adalah dongsaeng-nya ?"  
"Ne, a-aku adalah dongsaeng-nya"  
"Baiklah, sebenarnya kami sedang kehabisan stock ginjal yang tersedia di rumah sakit" ucap sang euisa pada Kyungsoo  
"aku mengerti maksud euisa, ambillah ginjalku dan transplantasikan-lah pada Jong In" tutur Kyungsoo tegas  
"Kau serius ingin melakukannya ?"  
"Sangat serius euisa, apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"  
"Baiklah tanda tangani ini terlebih dahulu dan setelah itu kau hatus menjalani beberapa tes kesehatan"  
"Lakukanlah yang terbaik euisa"  
"Ne arraseo-yo"  
"Gamsahamnida"

~0~

-Kyungsoo POV-

'Apakah keputusan yang aku ambil ini benar Tuhan ?'  
'Apakah aku harus memberikan satu ginjal-ku kepada sosok manusia yang sangat membenci-ku ?'  
'Kuatkan aku Tuhan, pada apapun yang terjadi padaku di hari-hari esok'

"Tuan Kyungsoo ?"  
"N-ne ?" ucapku tersadar dari pikiran yang memenuhi isi otak-ku  
"Anda dipersilakan masuk ruangan operasi" ucap seorang suster padaku  
"Ne, baiklah"

Saat aku memasuki ruangan itu, aku dapat melihat Jong In yang tertidur sangat pulas, perasaan campur aduk meng-gerayangi pikiran-ku  
"Silahkan berbaring tuan Kyungsoo kami sedang mempersiapkan alat-alatnya" ucap sang euisa padaku. Aku melihat banyak sekali orang yang akan turut campur tangan dalam kegiatan transplantasi ini  
"Ne euisa"  
"Jangan terlalu gugup, kami akan berusahan semaksimal mungkin"  
"Eum euisa, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu ?"  
"Apa itu ?"  
"Tolong rahasiakan dari Jo- eum maksudku adik-ku ini, kalau aku yang mendonorkan ginjalku padanya"  
"Eh, kenapa begitu ?"  
"Ka-karena hubungan kami tidak cukup ba-baik. Aku mohon ne ?"  
"Baiklah, kami tidak akan memberitahukan-nya"  
"Gamsahamnida euisa"

~0~

Jong In POV

Kicauan burung terdengan sangat merdu di aku telah melalui masa-masa kritis dan sudah mulai dapat beraktivitas kembali walaupun belum merasa tidur sangat lama dan bahkan aku bermimpi bertemu dengan almarhum halmeoni-ku, sejujurnya aku tidak bernah bermimpi tentang halmeoni dan kali ini aku bermimpi diajak oleh halmeoni ke tempat yang akupun juga tidak tahu tujuannya. Tapi samar-samar aku mendengan ada orang yang meneriakkan nama-ku. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa sosok orang itu. Aku dirumah sakit seorang diri dan bahkan appa-eomma ku sepertinya tidak lagi peduli -temanku saja telah mengunjungi aku setiap harinya dan aku merasa malu sendiri jika mereka bertanya 'dimana orangtua-mu ?' 'apakah mereka sudah mengetahuinya ?' Huh aku hanya dapat tersenyum dan megalihkan pembicaraan meraka. Dan ada satu lagi yang membuatku penasaran, mengapa si-Kyungsoo itu tidak pernah datang menjenguk-ku ? apakah ia sudah benci padaku ? Oh itu kabar berita yang bagus atau janga-jangan dia juga mengunjungi-ku tapi tudak berani masuk kedalam ruang rawat inap-ku ? Entahlah.

Tok-Tok-Tok

"Ne ?" jawabku  
"Selamat pagi tuan Jong In. ini sarapan anda, silahkan dimakan"  
"Ne, gamsahamnida suster. Ah ya, suster aku ingin bertanya bolehkah ?"  
"Tentu saja, tuan. Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan ?"  
"Kenapa disebelah kanan pinggang-ku jahitan-nya masih basah ?, sedangkan di pinggang sebelah kiri sudah mulai mengering"  
"Oh, itu pinggang sebelah kanan mu telah di-transplantasikan ginjal baru, karena kedua ginjal mu jahitan itu dalam, sehingga lama mengering-nya"  
"Benarkah ? lalu siapa yang mendonorkan ginjal padaku ?" 'tidak mungkin sekali appa-eomma mau mendonorkan ginjalnya padaku' batin ku dalam hati  
"A-anu, kalau itu aku juga kurang tahu tuan Jong In, a-aku permisi dulu"  
"Ne, sekali lagi gamsahamnida suster" ucap-ku padanya.  
Jika diingat-ingat kecelakaan waktu itu, sebenarnya aku yang salah karena menerobos lampu mobilku terpelanting jauh dan beginilah keadaan-nya sekarang. Waktu itu aku merasa sangat tertekan baik itu dari orangtua-ku ataupun dari namja chingu-ku yang benar-benar aku cintai pergi meninggalkan-ku. Aku memang playboy tapi perasaanku beda pada namja yang satu ini namanya adalah Yixing. Dia dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya dan dia meninggalkan-ku seorang diri disini.

~0~

-3 Hari Kemudian-

Kyungsoo POV

Akhirnya aku dapat kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya, aku dapat bersekolah, bekerja, dan melakukan banyak hal. Yap aku harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan-ku, aku ini sebenarnya adalah seorang anak panti asuhan yang tumbuh dan dibesarkan disana. Aku rasa itu sangat menyedihkan, tapi yang lebih menyedihkannya lagi saat aku mendapati kedua orangtua Jong In yang tidak peduli sama sekali terhadap anak mereka, aku bersyukur dibesarkan dipanti banyak ajuhma dan ajushi yang menyayangiku layaknya seperti anak mereka sendiri. Daripada seperti yang Jong In alami. Aku merasa simpati padanya, tapi aku takut kalau dia semakin membenci-ku.

"Kyungsoo-ah, darimana saja kau satu minggu ini ?" tanya sabahatku yang paling cerewet dan juga yang paling baik padaku  
"Aku mengalami gejala typus Baekhyun-ah, dan sampai sekarang aku masih kurang sehat" jawabku berbohong  
"Benarkah ? apanya yang sakit ?" panik Baekhyun  
"Ini, disini" tunjuk-ku pada pinggang sebelah kananku  
"Masa sakit typus sakitnya dipinggang sebelah kanan sih ? kau seperti yeoja yang sedang menstruasi saja hahaa"  
"Yaaa Byun Baekhyun kau cari mati hah ?"  
"Tuh kan, kau terlalu sensitive Kyung-ah hahaa weee" jawab si cerewet dan langsung berlari meninggalkan-ku. Dan akupun berlari mengejarnya  
"Kyungsoo-ah awassss" kata Baekhyun padaku  
"Ada ap ?"  
Brukkkkkk  
Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menghantam pinggang kanan-ku, Oh tidak kenapa yang sebelah kanan Tuhan ? cobaan apalagi ini ? aku tidak sanggup untuk berdiri dan semuanya menjadi buram sampai tidak terlihat sama sekali lagi.

Jong In POV

"Jong In-ah lempar kesini cepat" Aih cerewet sekali orang ini. Tiba-tiba sudut mataku melihat sosok yang menyenangkan untuk dibully datang, smirk yang mematikan pasti terlihat diraut wajah-ku 'rasakan ini namja nerd' Syuttt aku melempar bola basket itu asal ke namja nerd itu, dan alhasil dia jatuh seketika. Dan aku tidak tahu kelanjutannya lagi karena aku merasa haus dan perlu air untuk minum.

"Jong In-ah, apa kau sengaja melempar bola basket itu kearah-nya ?" tanya Kris sang ketua tim basket saat kami berada di kantin  
"Entahlah, tapi kurasa iya" jawabku enteng  
"Ck, kau keterlaluan sekali, apa namja itu masih menguntili-mu ?  
"Tidak sih, tapi aku merasa jengkel ketika aku melihat-nya"  
"Astaga, kau seharusnya beruntung karena mempunyai penggemar seperti dia, tapi malah kau sia-siakan"  
"Tsk, kalau kau mau ambil saja"  
"Memangnya kau pikir dia itu barang yang bisa kau oper sana-sini ?"  
"kau ini sama cerewetnya, apa kau menyukainya ?"  
"Tsk, kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Aku ini SETIA pada namjachingu-ku"  
"Aihh baiklah-baiklah aku menger-"

"Permisi, apakah diantara kalian ada yang bernama Jong In ?" tiba-tiba ucapanku dipotong oleh seorang namja yang memakai eyeliner tebal dimatanya Cih, terlihat sekali kalau dia itu uke-_- Dan apa dia pura-pura tidak tau yang mana seorang KIM JONG IN yang di-idolakan satu sekolah _Cihh_  
"Ne itu aku, ada apa ?"  
"Tsk, kau sudah hampir membunuh teman-ku, masih sempat-sempatnya bersantai ria disini"  
"Apa yang kau bicarakan ? hampir membnuhuh teman-mu ?" ucap Kris kaget dengan pernyataan namja eyeliner ini  
"Ne, dan itu semua karena teman-mu yang berengsek ini" tunjuk-nya padaku. Pada saat aku ingin berbicara, dia langsung menyela-nya  
"Lain kali jika kau ingin membuat malu seseorang, berfikirlah terlebih dahulu ! Tidak tahukah kau kalau ternyata Kyungsoo memiliki bekas jahitan di pinggang sebelah kanan-nya yang belum kering total ? Dan kau menyebabkan dirinya mengeluarkan banyak darah karena bola basket yang kau lempar padanya! Kau benar-benar berengsek. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Kyungsoo bisa mencintai pria busuk dan memuakkan seperti dirimu" Ucapnya padaku panjang lebar dan tentu saja aku merasa dipojokkan dan tersinggung pada ucapannya terlebih pada kalimat yang akhir  
"Tidak tahu kah kau, kalau dia hanya menghabisakan sebagian besar dari gajinya hanya untuk membeli bahan makanan dan memasaknya dengan sepenuh hati padamu ? tapi apa yang kau lakukan ? Huh bajingan" tuturnya lagi. Ahh dia membuatku naik darah saja  
"Baekhyun-ah dimana Kyungsoo sekarang ?" tanya Kris dengan raut wajah khawatir. Oh, jadi nama namja yang tidak kalah nerd dari yang satu itu adalah Baekhyun  
"Sekarang Kyungsoo sedang berada dirumah sakit SM" jawabnya lalu meninggalkan ku dengan tatapan membunuh. Huh siapa yang takut, aku merasa sedang ditatap oleh anak anjing yang menggemaskan  
"Baekhyun-ah tunggu aku ikut" ucap Kris meninggalkan ku seorang diri. Bagus, gara-gara si nerd itu aku merasa menjadi orang yang dibicarakan oleh satu sekolah. Argghhh  
'Baiklah Do Kyungsoo aku akan bicara kepada mu dan bertanya apa yang kau mau sebenarnya' batin-ku masa hanya karena bola basket pinggang sebelah kanannya terluka parah. "Apa ? pinggang sebelah kananya? _'Tidak tahukah kau kalau ternyata Kyungsoo memiliki bekas jahitan di pinggang sebelah kanan-nya yang belum kering total ? Dan kau menyebabkan dirinya mengeluarkan banyak darah karena bola basket yang kau lempar padanya!'_ Aku meraba pinggang kananku dan menemukan bekas jahitan yang juga belum mengering total disana, tapi aku sudah merasa mampu untuk bermain basket, karena jika dimanjakkan maka akan lama sembuhnya. "Kenapa bisa sama dengan ku ?bekas luka di pinggang kanan ?"

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Happy reading ^_^

Baekhyun POV

"Kyung-ah, mengapa kau belum juga siuman ? Kau baru saja kembali ke-sekolah, tidak-kah kau tahu, aku kesepian tanpa dirimu. Kumohon bangunlah dan kembali menjadi Kyungsoo yang kukenal.. Hikks Hikss"

Racau-ku dan tangis-ku pun pecah, bagaimana tidak ? melihat sahabat karib-ku terbaring lemah seperti ini.

"Bersabarlah Baekhyun-ah, Kyungsoo pasti akan siuman" Tutur Kris sunbae yang ada di sebelah-ku. Ya kami berada di Rumah Sakit SM untuk melihat kondisi Kyungsoo.

"Ne, sunbae gomawo"

"Baekhyun, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku menanyakan-nya ?"

"Tentu tidak sunbae, tanyakanlah"

"Ada apa dengan pinggang-nya Kyungsoo ?"

"Aku..aku.. pertanyaan itulah yang memenuhi otak-ku sunbae, aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan pinggang-nya. Selama 10 hari Kyungsoo tidak masuk ke-sekolah, dan hari dimana 'teman' mu yang berengsek itu sengaja melemparkan bola basket ke arahnya, itulah hari pertama Kyungsoo masuk kembali ke-sekolah. Kyungsoo berkata kalau dirinya tidak masuk dikarenakan sakit typus. Tapi saat aku bertanya apa yang sakit, Kyungsoo menunjuk pinggang kanan-nya." Ucap-ku panjang lebar kepada Kris sunbae. Jujur saja, aku tidak merasa curiga pada Kris sunbae walaupun dia adalah teman-nya si-bajingan itu. Aihh terkadang aku berfikir, kenapa bisa Kyungsoo mencintai namja yang arogan seperti Kim Jong In ? Kalau tadinya Kyungsoo mencintai Kris sunbae, aku yakin kisah cintanya tidak akan mengenaskan seperti ini.

"Jadi seperti itu.. tentang Jong In, aku mewakili-nya untuk meminta maaf. Seperti itulah dirinya arogan, keras kepala, sombong , playboy dan Yaa.. kau tahu kan kalau dirinya di cap sebagai 'bad boy' di sekolah kita. Tapi taukah kau ? Sebenarnya Jong In hanya berkamuflase untuk menutupi rasa kesepian yang ada didalam dirinya. Jong In adalah anak tunggal yang kurang mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orangtua-nya. Orangtua-nya bekerja di luar negeri dan yang ku-tahu terakhir kali orangtua-nya datang itu sekitar 2 tahun yang silam, itupun hanya 2 hari saja." Setelah mendengar kehidupan seputar seorang yang aku muak untuk menyebutkan namanya Huh.. Kim Jong In, sama ironisnya dengan kehidupan Kyungsoo yang tidak merasakan kasih sayang orangtua, karena Kyungsoo tumbuh besar di panti asuhan. Oh Tuhan, inikah rencana-Mu mempertemukan dua insan manusia yang keduanya bernasib malang ? Jika iya, kuharap Kyungsoo segera meninggalkannya dan-

"Eungg" Refleks fokus mataku tertuju pada Kyungsoo dan benar saja sepertinya sahabat-ku ini sosok yang tangguh. Terimakasih Tuhan kau mengabulkan doa-ku

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau sudah sadar ? dimana yang sakit ? perlukah ku panggilkan euisa ? Kyung-ahh" aku langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluk-nya

"Eum Baekhyun-ah sesak" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara yang lemah dan serak

"Ohh apakah aku menyakiti-mu ? maaf Kyung-ah" Saat aku berbicara kepada Kyungsoo, dari sorot matanya, sepertinya dia bingung kenapa Kris sunbae ada disini

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku datang kesini bersama Kris sunbae" Tutur-ku pada-nya

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau sudah merasa baikan ? apakah pinggang-mu masih terasa sakit ?"

Kyungsoo POV

Cahaya putih, itulah yang aku lihat saat aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku. Bau obat jelas tercium di indera penciuman-ku. Lama-kelamaan aku dapat beradaptasi dan sepertinya aku telah kembali ke dunia yang bukan dibawah alam sadar-ku.

"Eungg" ku paksakan untuk dapat menggerakan sedikit kepala-ku. Seketika aku melihan dan mendengar Baekhyun, sahaba-ku langsung bertubi-tubi menanyakan segala hal pada-ku dan memeluk-ku

"Eum Baekhyun-ah sesak" Ucap ku seadanya

"Ohh apakah aku menyakiti-mu ? maaf Kyung-ah" Aku tidak mengindahkan apa yang dikatan Baekhyun, karena aku merasa Baekhyun kesini tidak sendiri sepertinya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku datang kesini bersama Kris sunbae" Kenapa ? Kenapa Baekhyun bersama Kris sunbae? tanya-ku dalam hati.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau sudah merasa baikan ? apakah pinggang-mu masih terasa sakit ? pasti kau bingung kan kenapa aku ada disini ?. Jujur saja saat Bakhyun bilang kalau pinggang kanan-mu mengeluarkan banyak darah membuat ku ingin tahu kondisi-mu sekarang. Dan tentang Jong In-" Kris sunbae membuka suaranya tapi saat menyebut nama Jong In sunbae, Baekhyun langsung memotong ucapan-nya

"Kyungsoo, apakah kau lapar ? kau belum mengisi perut-mu, aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi. Tidak-kah kau tahu aku merasa sangat kesepian tanpa dirimu ?"

"Annyeong sunbae, eum kurasa aku sudah baikan dan ada apa tentang Jong In sunbae ? Yaa Baekhyun-ah kau memotong ucapan Kris sunbae, iya nanti akan ku-makan aku belum lapar Baekhyun-ah"

"Tapi Kyungsoo-"

"Aku mengerti Byun Baekhyun nanti akan ku-makan, aku belum lapar. Sekarang aku ingin tahu ada apa tentang Jong In sunbae" Aku mengenal betul sahabat-ku, air muka Baekhyun mudah sekali untuk ditebak ketika dirinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Kris sunbae, ada apa sebenarnya ? aku mohon berterus teranglah"

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya tapi, jika aku bertanya padamu kau juga akan menjawab-nya kan ?" Ucap Kris sunbae dengan tenang, jujur saja aku tidak merasa terintimidsi oleh karena kehadiran-nya karena menurut-ku Kris sunbae bukan orang yang jahat.

"Eum baiklah" tutur-ku akhirnya

"Jong..Jong In, dia yang melemparkan bola basket itu kearah-mu. Oleh karena itu, aku mewakili Jong In meminta maaf padamu Kyungsoo, aku tahu Jong In memang jahat pada-mu tapi percayalah sebenarnya Jong In tidak tahu kalau kau mempunyai bekas luka jahitan di pinggang-mu."

"Ba..bagaimana bisa Jong In sunbae melemparkan bola itu kearah-ku ? Apakah dia sengaja melakukannya?. Katakan dengan jujur sunbae, bukankah kita telah sepakat?"

"... Iya, Jong In sengaja melemparkan bola itu pada-mu" Syokk itulah yang kurasakan saat ini, Huh bagaimana bisa ? Tuhann kumohon buat aku sabar menghadapi semua ini. Sakit sekali, jauh lebih sakit dari luka pinggang yang aku rasakan.

"Kyungsoo, tenangkan dirimu hmm ? Jong In memang brengsek" Ucap Baekhyun menenangkan-ku.

"Kyungsoo-ah, sekarang dapatkah aku bertanya ?" Baiklah aku siap dengan segala pertanyaan Kris sunbae

"Ne sunbae, apakah itu ?"

"Mengapa kau mempunyai bekas jahitan di pinggang-mu ?"

DEGG Pertanyaan yang tidak kuduga, datang menghampiri-ku. Haruskah aku jujur sekarang? Apa reaksi Baekhyun dan Kris sunbae jika aku menceritakan yang sesungguh-nya ?.

"Be..Bekas jahitan ini.. se.. sebenarnya

Jong In POV

Astagaa tolong hentikan tatapan-tatapan yang menjengkelkan itu untuk-ku. Cukup, aku sudah muak sekali dengan ini. Mengapa semua orang menganggap-ku bersalah 100% karena telah menyebabkan namja nerd itu dilarikan ke rumah sakit ? Hei, sejujur-nya aku tidak tahu kalau dia juga mempunyai bekas jahitan di pinggang sebelah kanan-nya. Aku juga merasa aneh, ada apa dengan pinggang-nya ? bekas jahitan yang belum kering benar ?. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? PENASARAN itulah yang kurasakan sekarang.

Saat aku sedang berada di perpustakaan untuk tidur, Yeah.. itulah kebiasaan-ku jika aku merasa bosan dengan jam pelajaran Mr. Jung, aku tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan 2 namja yang sepertinya teman satu kelas-nya namja nerd itu.

_Flashback_

_"Kasihan sekali ya Kyungsoo, ini kan hari pertamanya kembali ke-sekolah tapi dia malah terkena musibah"_

_"Iya, padahal dia sudah banyak ketinggalan pelajaran selama 10 hari karena sakit. Pasti nilai-nya akan turun drastis"_

_"Hei Xiumin, Kyungsoo kan namja yang pintar dalam segala pelajaran, pasti dia dengan mudah-nya menyusul mata pelajaran yang tertinggal"_

_"Benar juga yang kau katakan Chen-ah, kajja seonsaengnim akan marah jika kita lama membawa buku-buku ini"_

Tidak masuk sekolah selama 10 hari ? Jenis penyakit apakah yang di-derita oleh namja nerd itu ? Jika hari ini merupakan hari pertama-nya dia kembali ke sekolah, berarti absensinya hanya berselang satu hari dengan-ku. Aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran selama 9 hari. Dan mengapa banyak sekali kesamaan yang aku alami dengan-nya ?. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera melesatkan diri bersama dengan motor sport-ku ke rumah sakit SM untuk menemui namja nerd itu, rasanya kepala-ku ingin pecah karena aku tidak habis pikir, mengapa harus namja nerd itu ? Arggh.

Setelah memakirkan motor-ku, aku langsung datang dan bertanya ke bagian receptionist untuk menanyakan dimana letak ruang rawat inap namja yang membuat image-ku sedikit ternodai katena ulahnya itu.

"Tuan Do Kyungsoo berada di ruang P-203"

"Baiklah, kamsamnida" Saat ini aku sudah berada di luar ruang rawat inap namja itu, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba detak jantung-ku berpacu dua kali lipat lebih cepat ? Oh, ayolah Kim Jong In apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang ?

Ketika tangan-ku membuka sedikit celah pintu-nya aku mendengar seseorang berbicara dengan terbata dan sepertinya dia gugup. Jika pendengaran-ku tidak rusak, namja yang sedang berbicara ini adalah namja yang membuat-ku berada diposisi yang serba salah ini. Baiklah kuputuskan untuk menunggunya berbicara kali ini, setelah itu lihat saja apa yang aku perbuat padamu Do Kyungsoo. Geram-ku dalam hati

"Be..bekas jahitan ini.. se.. sebenarnya ak..aku, aku mendonorkan salah satu ginjal-ku kepada seseorang dan ginjal yang ku donorkan itu berada di pinggang sebelah kanan-ku. Jadi itulah sebabnya aku mepunyai bekas jahitan di pinggang-ku" Pendonoran ginjal hal yang lumrah bukan ? Hei, bukan aku satu-satunya orang di-dunia ini yang kehilangan ginjal-nya kan ? Tidak sedikit orang yang mengalami-nya.

"Mengapa kau begitu mudah-nya memberikan salah satu organ vital-mu pada orang lain Kyungsoo-ah ?" Jenis suara ini mudah sekali kutebak, bagaimana tidak ? ke-cemprengan yang sudah tingkat maksimal hanya dimiliki oleh namja ber-eyeliner itu siapa lagi ? kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun -_-

"Kepada siapa kau memberikan-nya Kyungsoo ?" Suara ini, bukankah suaranya Kris ? Ah, aku ingat dia pergi bersama Baekhyun untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo tadi.

Aku sebenarnya memang sangat menantikan jawaban dari namja yang paling kubenci itu.

"Aku.. aku..juga tidak tahu mengapa aku mendonorkan salah satu ginjal-ku kepadanya, yang jelas waktu itu aku menginginkan-nya untuk tetap hidup, ak..aku memberikan-nya ke..kepada.. Jo..Jong In sunbae"

Seluruh persendian-ku terasa lemas, aku tidak dapat menopang berat tubuh-ku sendiri, bagaimana bisa ? kenapa ini terjadi Tuhan ?

Author POV

_Tesss.. _cukup sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk mempertahankan airmata-nya agar tidak jatuh.

"Apa ? kau mendonorkan ginjal-mu pada sosok orang yang sangat jahat padamu dan juga sangat membenci-mu ?" Baekhyun memekik tertahan. Tidak percaya? tentu saja.

"Ka..kau mendonorkan-nya pada Jong In ? yang ku-tahu Jong In memang kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia mendapatkan trasplantasi ginjal dari-mu" Tutur Kris yang juga kaget karena pernyataan Kyungsoo, tapi Kris mampu membuat dirinya tenang, tidak seperti Baekhyun.

"Hikss.. Hikss tolong jangan tanyakan padaku, mengapa aku mendonorkan-nya. Karena aku juga tidak tahu hikss.. hikss" Pecah, tangis Kyungsoo pun pecah sudah. Beban yang di pikul-nya memanglah terlampau berat.

"Benarkah ginjal yang ada di dalam tubuh-ku ini adalah milik-mu ?" Tidak tahan, Jong In langsung menerobos masuk dan berdiri menghampiri Kyungsoo. Antara takut, kaget, panik, sedih, kecewa, senang, semuanya campur aduk dihati Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kris dan Baekhyun pun tak kalah kaget-nya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jong In, sejak kapan kau ada disini ?" tanya Kris

"Apakah kau telah mendengar semuanya ?" sambung Baekhyun

Tapi Jong In tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan dua namja itu, melainkan kembali bertanya kepada sosok namja yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit

"Benarkah ginjal yang ada di dalam tubuh-ku ini adalah milik-mu ?" Pertanyaan yang sama pun kembali ditanya-kan oleh Jong In.

"Jika itu benar, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Entah dapat keberanian dari mana Kyungsoo mampu menjawab pertanyaan Jong In dengan sarkastis.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari-ku sebenarnya ? Mengapa kau begitu peduli padaku ? dan Kris dan Baekhyun, bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami berdua disini ? ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan-nya hanya empat mata" Jong In berkata dengan tenang namun tegas

"Baikalah, sepertinya kalian memang harus berbicara empat mata. Kajja Baekhyun-ah" Ucap Kris

"Huh.. baiklah awas saja kau namja brengsek, jika kau menyakiti sahabat-ku lagi, akan ku-pastikan jasad-mu mengaliri singai han besok. Kyungsoo-ah jika terjadi sesuatu cepat panggil suster penjaga arra ?"

Jong In hanya diam ketika Kris dan Baekhyun berbicara fokus utama-nya saat ini adalah namja yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Setelah Kris dab Baekhyun pergi, Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jong In dengan tatapan datar dan berkata

"Seberapa penting-kah hal yang ingin kau bicarakan itu sunbae ? sampai harus meminta Baekhyun dan Kris sunbae meninggalkan ruangan ini ?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Mengapa ? apkah kau takut ?" Jong In menantang Kyungsoo

"Huh, tentu saja tidak. Apa yang harus aku takut-kan ? bahkan aku pernah menjemput ajal buakn ajal yang menjemput-ku. Tskk" Jong In tahu benar kemana arah perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau menyesal telah memberikan-nya pada-ku ?" tanya Jong In lagi

"Kalau pun aku menyesal, apakah penyesalan-ku itu akan mengembalikan waktu yang telah terjadi ?"

"Mengapa kau memberikan-nya kepada ku, bukankah aku sosok manusia yang paling jahat dan yang paling membenci dirimu ?"

"Jika kau bertanya 'mengapa aku memberikan-nya padamu?' aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Mungkin saat itu aku kehilangan kesadaran-ku dan tanpa berpikir panjang aku memutuskan untuk mendonorkan salah satu ginjal-ku padamu" Jawaban yang di lontarkan oleh Kyungsoo tentu saja membuat Jong In merasa dirinya sosok yang paling menyeramkan yang ada di-muka bumi ini

"Apakah kau mencintai-ku ?" Lagi dan lagi hanya pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Jong In

"...Tskk mengapa kau mempertanyakan itu ?"

"Ak..aku hanya ingin tahu saja dan memastikan bahwa yang dibilang orang banyak benar bahwa kau mencintai-ku. Aku hanya ingin memastikan-nya seorang diri" Semula Jong In tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya, karena dia sendiri juga bingung mengapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya seperti itu

"Jika dulu, mungkin benar aku memang mencintai-mu, tapi kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan meng-ekspresikan rasa ketidak-sukaan mu padaku, bahkan sangat-sangat berlebihan." Jawab Kyungsoo jujur, Ya.. dia harus mampu untuk menghadapi Jong In sekarang, Kyungsoo tidak boleh lemah dalam menghadapi Jong In sekarang, dan mulai sekarang juga dia mempunyai arus permainan sendiri, tidak mengikuti arus permainan Jong In seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Jika sekarang ?" Tanya Jong In dengan raut wajah penasaran

"Sebenarnya berapa banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kau pertanyakan padaku ? Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawaban-nya setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada-ku selama ini"

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Saat itu aku memang membenci-mu dan sejujur-nya saat itu aku- Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu jika kau mempunyai bekas jahitan itu, sungguh"

"Baiklah sunbae, kutegaskan sekarang. Mulai saat ini aku tidak mencintai-mu lagi, dengan demikian kau bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa kebencian-mu itu pada-ku. Dan kurasa lebih baik kita melupakan kejadian-kejadian yang telah terjadi ini, lupakan-lah dan anggap saja semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. Setelah itu, aku berjanji tidak akan mengusik-mu lagi.

"Mengapa kau begitu egois ? mengapa kau memutuskan semua ini hanya dengan kemauan-mu saja ? apakah kau tahu alasan aku membenci-mu ?" Jong In sedikit meninggikan intonasi suaranya, Kyungsoo sempat sedikit kaget, namun dia berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Jika aku bertanya apa alasan-mu untuk membenci-ku ?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya, tapi ketahuilah kau adalah orang yang pertama yang memerhatikan-ku dengan tulus. Bahkan aku merasa, aku tidak mendapatkanya dari sahabat, namja chingu maupun orangtua-ku. Aku merasa asing dengan perlakuan itu semua, karena aku tidak pernah mendapatkan-nya. Sulit bagiku untuk menerima perhatian dari-mu." Jong In menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah sendu dan nanar. Hei apakah yang terjadi pada sosok dingin seperti Kim Jong In sang 'bad boy' sekolah ? Bukan-kah dia membuang image-nya di hadapan orang yang ia benci ?

"Sun..sunbae.. kau ..kau hikks" Kyungsoo tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataan-nya.

Tiba-tiba Jong In datang mendekap Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. Kaget ? tentu saja Kyungsoo kaget, bagaimana bisa orang yang membenci-nya tiba-tiba memeluk-nya dengan hangat ?

"Kau telah mengetahui semuanya bukan ? sebenarnya aku hanyalah seorang Kim Jong In yang kesepian dan mencoba untuk membuat dunia buatan-ku sendiri dan kau hadir menghancurkan segala-nya tetapi kau membawa yang sebenarnya kucari selama ini yaitu Kasih Sayang yang Tulus."

"Kau hikss hikss kenapa begitu jahat ? hikss"

"Katakanlah, apa yang harus aku lakukan ? aku telah terjebak dalam dirimu Do Kyungsoo" Jong In melepaskan dekapan-nya dari Kyungsoo dan menatap dalam mata yang tercipta begitu indah yang ada di hadapan-nya saat ini

"Kau hikks apakah kau hikss" Kyungsoo masih terlarut dalam tangis-nya

"Saranghaeyo Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi nam-" Ucapan Jong In terputus tatkala Kyungsoo menarik tangan-nya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka satu sama lain, walaupun sebenarnya dirinya masih terisak. Kelegaan menjalar pada Jong In.

Merasa sesak, Kyungsoo menyudahi acara pertemuan bibir mereka. Dengan wajah yang bersemu, dirinya retsenyum menatap Jong In

"Kau sedikit agresif dari pada yang ku bayangkan ternyata hahaa Saranghae...jeongmal gomawo Kyungsoo-ah. Aku sangat menyesal karena melakukan kesalahan yang membuat-mu begitu menderita, maafkan semua kesalahan-ku hmm ? Aku berjanji akan mengobati luka-luka yang kau alami selama ini dan aku juga berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti-mu lagi" ucap Jong In kembali memeluk Kyungsoo

"Mungkin ini sedikit sulit untuk-ku untuk menerima dirimu secepat ini, aku perlu waktu untuk ini semua. Bisakah kau memberi-ku sedikit waktu ?"

"Tentu saja nae namja chingu" Ucap Jong In menyentil hidung Kyungsoo

Setelah 3 hari perawatan intensif, Kyungsoo diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Sempat terjadi sedikit pertengkaran kecil antara Kyungsoo dan Jong In. Di-satu sisi Kyungsoo ingin kembali flat-nya di sisi lain Jong In menginginkan Kyungsoo tinggal bersama-nya dengan alasan kalau flat yang dimiliki Kyungsoo terlalu jauh dari sekolah mereka danterletak dekat kawasan Bar, tentu saja Jong In khawatir. Akhirnya Jong In berhasil membujuk Kyungsoo dengan berbagai macam alasan, yang memang benar adanya.

At School

"Apa? kau telah berkencan dengan si namja brengsek itu ?" Suara melengking milik Baekhyun mampu di dengan oleh seantero sekolah ini mungkin

"Yaaa Baekhyun-ah kau tidak bolah langsung men-judge orang seperi itu, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, tapi dengan satu syarat.." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan sabar menghadapi sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba bisa mengeluarkan lengkingan-lengkingan seperti gunung yang meletus tanpa tanda-tanda(?)

"Baiklah apa syarat-nya Kyung-ah ?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran

"Kau tidak boleh mengeluarkan lengkingan-lengkingan itu selama aku bercerita bahkan sampai aku selesai bercerita, bagaimana ?" Tanya Kyungsoo penuh selidik

"Arrayo, palliwa malhebwa" Kyungsoo mulai menceritakan yang terjadi selama ini antara dirinya dan Jong In yang belum Baekhyun ketahui. Baekhyun menepati janjinya dia tidak bersuara selama Kyungsoo bercerita, hanya kadang-kadang matanya melotot hampir keluar-_-"

"Mwo ? kau berkencan dengan Kyungsoo ?" Tanya Kris tidak percaya, saat Jong In mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah resmi menjadi namja chingu seorang Do Kyungsoo

"Ne, itu benar. Walau bagaimana pun aku berterimakasih padamu karena pada saat itu kau yang membuat Kyungsoo mau bercerita tentang yang sesungguhnya"

"Kau benar-benar Kim Jong In, kalau begitu jagalah dirinya baik-baik dan jangan kau sakiti dia lagi" Kris memeri wejangan kepada Jong In

"Ne, arraseo tuan Wu. Tapi, kenapa kelihatannya hari ini kau kurang bersemangat Kris ? ada apa dengan-mu?"

"Ak..Aku baru saja putus cinta Jong In-ah" Jawab Kris lesu

"Apa ? benarkah ? bagaimana bisa Kris Wu ?"

"Entahlah, aku di-duakan olehnya. Mungkin dia sudah bosan pada-ku. Huh"

"Tapi kenapa kau menerimanya begitu lapang dada ? bukankah kau mencintainya ?"

"Kurasa aku sudah menemukan penggantinya, dan untuk apa aku tenggelam dalam perasaan gundah gulana ? itu terlalu lemah. Aku ini namja yang kuat Kim Jong In"

"Haaha dasar tiang listrik-_- tapi aku cukup penasaran siapa namja yang kau sukai itu Kris, siapakah dia ?"

"Kau ingin mengetahui-nya ?" Ucap Kris menaik turunkan alisnya "Tentu saja, jangan membuat-ku penasaran, cepat katakan" pinta Jong In pada Kris. Kris mengedarkan pandangan-nya di seluruh kantin sekolah dan dia menemukan sosok yang ia cari "Itu dia, yang duduk disebelah namja bermata bulat seperti pororo itu" Ucap Krins dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu

"Oh dia, Hei itu jangan pernah memanggil namja chingu-ku dengan sebutan seperti itu, aku tidak suka. Arra?"

"Ne, baiklah tuan Kim hahaa"

"Dasarr ! lihat ini.. HEI BYUN BAEKHYUN TIDAK-KAH KAU TAHU KALAU KRIS MENYUKAI AHH TIDAK DIA MENCINTAI-MU" Jong In berteriak dengan nyaring, sontak kantin penuh dengan sorakan murid-murid yang sedang beristirahat...

-7 Years Later-

Pendeta : Tuan Kim Jong In, maukah saudara menerima Do Kyungsoo sebagai pasangan hidup yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan didalam pernikahan yang kudus ? Maukah saudara mengasihi dia , menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu sakit maupun dia sakit maupun pada waktu dia sehat , serta melupakan orang lain tetapi hanya mengasihi dia saja, selama saudara berdua hidup didunia ini ?

Kim Jong In : "YA SAYA MAU!"

Pendeta : Do Kyungsoo maukah saudari menerima Kim Jong In sebagai pasangan hidup yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan didalam pernikahan yang kudus ? Maukah saudari mengasihi dia , menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu sakit maupun dia sakit maupun pada waktu dia sehat , serta melupakan orang lain tetapi hanya mengasihi dia saja, selama saudari berdua hidup didunia ini ?

Do Kyungsoo : "YA SAYA MAU!"

-FIN-

_**Terimakasih atas Apresiasi-nya^^**_


End file.
